Disco Kid
Disco Kid is a boxer that first appeared in Punch-Out!! for the Wii. He is the first new character to appear in the game. Appearances Before 2009 debut On the Punch-Out!! disc, Disco Kid's data is labeled "kidquick," leading to the belief that he is actually Kid Quick, a character who appeared in the 1984 Punch-Out!! arcade. While it is uncertain if Disco Kid is in fact the same character as Kid Quick or if Kid Quick was possibly intended to appear in the game before being retooled as a new character, what is true of this connection is that the developers had Disco Kid retain all of Kid Quick's statistics. ''Punch-Out!!'' (2009) Disco Kid is flashy and flamboyant, striking a pose ever so often. In his bio, he is shown to be a lover of disco dancing, having several dance tournament trophies and strutting his stuff at clubs. He even has all kinds of stereos built into his car, so he can play his disco music in public. His left hook is dangerous, but his right jab is easily countered. He strikes poses during a match, so you can punch him easily and usually shouts "Here it comes" before throwing a punch, making the punch easy to dodge. Donny Lucas voices him. Instant KD Tricks: Throw a star punch when he taunts to get a knockdown. Alternatively, you can use a three-star uppercut while he is reeling, which is by either countering him or finishing a stun. Take note that you need to slightly delay the uppercut, or else it won't work (strangely). Title Defense mode Disco Kid returns in Title Defense Mode to defeat Mac and get the champion's belt. This time, his fighting style somewhat resembles that of Kid Quick. After seeing a poster for a "boxercise" class, his appearance changed to an afro and a purple leotard (similar to Richard Simmons). His moves changed little, except he now incorporates Exercise instead of Disco Dancing (even in his intro, save for when he knocks you down and the Referee counts down, in which case he is seen doing a form of disco dancing) and he adds a 1-2-3 Punch (alias disco flurry) and taunts less than he did before. He calls his fighting style "Boxercise," a portmanteau of boxer (or box or boxing) and exercise. Instant KO Trick:'' When he is preparing the Disco Flurry, use a three-star uppercut to send him to the mat. That'll teach him not to teach us how to boxercise. '''Instant KD Tricks: Use a three-star uppercut while he is reeling. Sadly, timing an uppercut for when he shines his teeth during a taunt does not result an OHKD, so don't bother. No, not even a three-star uppercut. Exhibition challenges Contender: # Land a Three-Star Punch and win the fight! # Find 5 different ways to earn Stars. # TKO Disco Kid throwing only 6 punches! Title defense: # Win the fight and evade EVERY Disco Flurry (3-Jab Combo). # Last a full round... without getting hit! # KO or TKO Disco Kid in less then 90 seconds!! Quotes * "Yeah! Whoo!" (when selecting him as the opponent in contender) * "Weeeee! Ahh stretch!" (when selecting him as the opponent in title defence) * "5, 6, 7, 8. And stretch, and back, and down. Now flex, and straight! Let's go." (before match, title defense) * "C'mon Mac, feel the burn! Let's work it!" (during intermission, Title Defense) * "I can teach you how to move!" (before performing special technique) * "I have a three-step program for you. I punch you. You fall down. I win!" (during intermission, title defense) * "I've got the disco fever! Can you feel the rhythm?" (during intermission, Career Mode) * "Step it up, Mac. Where's your hustle?" (during intermission, Career Mode) * "WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Whoo! I am fab-u-lous." (start of a new round, Title Defense) * "Whoooo! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Fan-tastic!" (after winning in contender) * "Ha ha!" (after winning in title defence) * "Oh yeah, here we go, here we go!" (before performing special technique) * "Oh, ah, ooh, uh, oh, ah, ooh, uh. Ya ready for this? Yeah! Disco Kid!" (before match, contender) * "Uh huh! Hey good-lookin'!" (start of a new round, speaking to a mirror) * "One, two three!" (when special technique is performed) * "Here it comes!" (before throwing hook in contender) * "Yeah!" (when taunting in contender) * "Ouch!" (during KO or TKO animation) * "Boxercise!" (before throwing a hook in Title Defense) * "Box-er-cise" (getting up from a knockdown in Title Defense) * "Let's go!" (if Little Mac manages to get up during the KO countdown) * Uh-huh! Oh yeah! Watch me move! Hustle up, hustle up! (after knocking down Little Mac) Trivia *If you ignore the other sounds during each intermission in Carrer mode and listen carefully, you can listen to the disco music coming out from his headphones *Disco Kid's "Here it comes" taunt may be a reference to the same line spoken by Apollo Creed in the 1979 boxing film Rocky II. *In the bio for Mr. Sandman, Disco Kid is clearly shown to be one of the opponents to have been defeated by Mr. Sandman in the montage showing Mr. Sandman's wins. Interestingly, Disco Kid seems to actually be smiling when being knocked out. *In Disco Kid's TD bio, the first scene shows him sitting on a bench, frowning while looking down with his gloves tied to a stick. It is unknown what this actually means, but some players have speculated it to show Disco Kid on the verge of quitting his boxing career; that is, until he sees a poster for a boxing program in order to help him get his "groove" back on. Category:Characters Category:Punch-Out!! console characters